


give me a moment (help me out)

by Honeyeonii



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Happy Ending tho, M/M, a little bit of internalized homophobia., aleks is in love but doesn’t know wtf to do, aleks is oblivious, assholes in love, james is patient for once, no bad tho, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyeonii/pseuds/Honeyeonii
Summary: Aleks needs guidance and James is there to give it to him.Time, truth, and hearts.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	give me a moment (help me out)

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Shot At The Night by The Killers for an extra vibe™️ 
> 
> follow me on twitter/tumblr at honeyeonii

The shower pelted his back with hot water, leaving small red marks across his back. The shower was doing nothing to relax his body as he figured out what the fuck he was going to do He knew they went too far this time. 

What started out as a normal challenge video quickly spiraled into a mess. 

It was simple. It was stupid. It was so fucking stupid. 

Aleks turned to face the shower head, letting the hot water hit and run down his face. It burned, but so did the lingering feeling of James’ lips. 

Aleks cursed, slamming his hand against the slippery tile wall. It’s all too much. 

He felt his anger rise with the steam. It was Trevor’s fault for suggesting the idea. It was Aron’s fault for telling James. It was Joe’s fault for suggesting they film it. 

It’s Aleks fault for being careless. 

After years Aleks has perfected his online persona. Finding the sweet spot of giving the audience what they want to see, hugs, handholding, little flirty moments while keeping with whatever bit they had going on. He knew how to play the game. And once the cameras were off, well, Aleks wasn’t too sure about that part. James was his best friend, is his best friend. But, acting like yourself? Aleks wasn’t sure how to do that. 

The burn of the water became too much, leaving his skin red and irritated. she quickly dries off and changes. 

The man inside the mirror looks through him. 

Aleks regrets taking a shower at the cow chop house. He knows James is still downstairs, he can hear it in the stomping of footsteps pacing back and forth. Aleks knows he has no way of making it out of the house without being seen. His fucking keys were still in the kitchen where James is currently pacing. 

Aleks finds himself cursing at Trevor, mentally. Who would watch a video about a group of adult children playing a stupid truth or dare challenge? Whose idea was it to bring alcohol into the mix? Aleks is quickly reminded that he was the one to suggest drinking. 

He quickly glanced back in the mirror, the same strange man staring at him. Edging him to break down. To break down these walls he has so carefully built. 

He could love James. He does love James. He could see a life with James. Does have a life with James. 

Something flashes in the eyes of the man in the mirror. Acceptance, fear, relief, love, all rolled into one look and he knows what he should do. What he needs to do if he wants to make it out. 

As cliched as it is, Aleks knows this is his once in a lifetime chance. This is a make it or break it moment. He can’t let the years of internalized fear and hate ruin this one moment. 

It’s a shot in the dark and he hopes he hits the target. 

The stairs creak under his weight. Aleks hears the pacing stop. He knows James is waiting for him. Aleks shuffles his way into the kitchen, James stands behind the counter, eyes locked on Aleks. 

Aleks looks towards the screen door that is open slightly, letting in the warm summer air. The moonlight creating a soft white haze across the kitchen. 

Aleks used to live for nights like these. He hopes he still can after this. 

Aleks wipes his hands on his jeans as he takes a seat at the counter. He stares at the stains that litter the stop. All the messes they have created. Aleks prays that they keep making messes in this house. Their house. 

Aleks looks up at James, hearing him sigh. 

“You’re not going to speak?” James asks, voice unusually soft. 

“I’m sorry, man, I-I don’t know what happened. I didn’t mean for it to happen like that. It was the alcohol-“ Aleks was rambling and he knew he was rambling. 

“Aleks, man, calm down. That’s not what i meant.” James took a step towards the counter, gently placing his hand on top of Aleks’ hand. 

Aleks just stares. Suddenly lost at what to do with James touching him. Feeling the weight of James’ hand brings a sudden comfort to Aleks. One he didn’t know he needed, but he was going to welcome it. This may be the last time he’s allowed to touch James. 

“Aleks, look at me.” James voice is firm, but gentle. He commands Aleks attention and who is he to deny James that. 

Aleks eyes lock to James’. The moon casting a lovely glow across James’ tan face. 

‘James looks peaceful,’ Aleks thinks. 

Like he suddenly just found all the answers to life’s greatest questions. 

“I know you think you fucked up, by kissing me, but Aleks,’ James chuckles, squeezing Aleks’ hand a bit. 

“Dude, i’ve wanted to kiss you for a lifetime, as fucking cheesy as that sounds.” 

Aleks thinks the blush that has formed across James’ cheeks is the prettiest shade of pink he has ever seen and he wants to smack himself for having such a cheesy thought. 

Aleks searches for something in James’ eyes, an indication that this is a joke, but sees nothing but honesty and a sliver of fear. 

“And, I know this is a fucking stupid way to confess, I guess, but I’d be willing to, fuck, try this out, ya know?” Aleks can see the way James is trying to power through his nerves. He sees the way James keeps his eyes locked on his, daring Aleks to look away. And Aleks finds himself unwilling to look away. 

Aleks’ heart beats fast. This is what he wanted, isn’t it? A chance to love James loudly and be loved in return. But he feels himself slipping away. A small voice in the back of his head screaming this isn’t him. 

Lies, he knows. This is him and this is what he wants, but years of hiding this side of him makes it hard to say anything. 

“I don’t know how to do this.” He confesses. 

This seems to break the tension that has formed in the small kitchen. James chuckles and shuffles closer to counter, practically leaning over into Aleks’ space. 

“Good, because I also have no fucking clue what I’m doing.” And James throws him that signature smile. The one that lights up the entire room and makes Aleks’ heart beat faster than it already is. 

“Guess we will figure this shit out together then, huh?” Aleks says, breathless. 

“Guess so.” 

James slides impossibly closer, breathing the same air Aleks is. Their noses bump and Aleks lets out a puff of air that resembles a laugh. 

“Isn’t there a thing about avoiding inter office romances?” Aleks asked, smiling. 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.”


End file.
